Evil Science
Evil Science is a level in Viscera Cleanup Detail. Level Briefings Brief Respawn Brief Maps The map consists of a wide, curved central corridor, which branches off into three medium-sized rooms. At the end of the main corridor is an elevator leading to an upper floor, comprised of a smaller central area with a bathroom and sick-bay area connected via short corridors. The door to the sick-bay requires an access code to unlock. Equipment *Slosh-O-Matic Bucket Dispenser *What A Load Disposal Bins Dispenser *Vendor **First Aid Supplies ** Lantern ** Pizza Slicer ** Toilet Seat **Wet Floor Sign *Incinerator *Laser Welder * J-HARM Secondary Objectives *Stack cryogenic canisters in the designated area. *Stack crates in the designated area. **Only white/green medical crates count in this area. All other crates and boxes can be ignored. *Stack Wet Floor Signs in the designated area. **The number specified in the level editor for maximum bonus points is 8, but in practice, up to 16 may be stacked for bonus points. *Find all 11 Personal Identification Devices, bring them to the Punchomatic, and fill out reports. Incident Report Please see the "Punchomatic Cheat Sheet" located at: https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=670115376 Data Logs Date: 27/02/2184 Time: 02:19 GST Identification: Dr. E. Phil Title: Head of Genetics :I am most certainly pleased with the progress we have made in recent months. The DNA harvested from the captured alien creatures has allowed our creation to truly blossom into a vessel of unprecedented strength and malice. With further treatments, I'm certain we can realign the creatures mental capacity as we need.. And on a final note; who is responsible for the continued theft of my gloomberry doughnuts!? Date: 10/04/2184 Time: 14:23 GST Identification: Herr Dr. Mord Title: Chief Surgeon/Director :The results are more than I could have ever hoped for! My creation is showing a greatly increased pain threshold and soon he will be my crowning achievement; ultimate proof that I was right! This is the critical phase of the experiment, one I cannot afford to get wrong. His siblings grow restless now, I must tend to them... Date: 03/05/2184 Time: 11:48 GST Identification: Sgt. Jack Hammer Title: Ultimate Badass :Primary Objective: Eliminate the crazed Dr. Mord Secondary Objective: Make a big fucking mess. ------------------------- This area of the medical facility is where Dr. Mord and his associates created the mutant hybrids. Find and eliminate the mad doctor and all his creations. Notes Gallery EvilScienceNoteTobyTPeebody.png|Toby T Peebody EvilScienceNoteSTDeen.png|S. T. Deen EvilScienceNoteBenDover.png|Ben Dover EvilScienceNoteEmmaRhoyds.png|Emma Rhoyds Bob's Note Bob's note can be found on top of a crate in the sick bay, behind the locked door on the 2nd floor. Tips and Trivia *The door code for the sick bay on the second floor is 2199. This is a reference to the movie The MatrixDeveloper Trivia on Steam *The words "Save us" are written on the wall in "The Ward" on the first floor. *A digital notice board attempts to excuse the blood near the elevator as the result of a service technician cutting his finger on a screwdriver. * This level contains several toilets filled with fresh water, which can be used to clean the player's mop. However, they will eventually dirty like normal buckets. * The player will need to stack objects or use the J-HARM to reach stains and viscera above the duct work on the second floor, and to clean the large "pocket" in the wall on the far side of the Incinerator room. * A switch on the wall near the Incinerator releases a puff of toxic, green gas into each of three holding cells on the opposite side of the room, and three alcoves adjacent to that. This gas is one of the few things in the game capable of killing players, and was the first fatal feature to be intentionally added to the game.Developer Trivia on Steam *A switch in the "Operating Room" on the first floor activates the sawblade over the chair. It will continue to spin until the switch is used again. It will disintegrate the alien corpse that is below it at the start of the level, but will not destroy any objects afterwards. *It is possible to open the doors to the second floor elevator shaft just as the elevator is leaving for the lower floor. Using this method, players can toss items into the open elevator shaft as a means to remove items in bulk from the upper floor, rather than one elevator trip at a time. * Prior to the v0.29 update, Evil Science had uncleanable patches of light-blue, slippery liquid on the main corridor floor to impede the player's efforts. *There is no function for the pizza slicer other than comic relief. The tool is also found in the level Caduceus. Alien References *A "Facehugger" (from the Alien franchise) can be found inside a ceiling air duct on the second floor sick-bay. Being a collectible, it is not detected by the Sniffer and does not have to be removed from the level to obtain a perfect score. Before collectibles were added to the game, the air duct instead contained a bloody arm. *All data logs in Evil Science contain the text "Special Order: 937" and "Interface: 2037". In "Alien", Order 937 was the classified directive to preserve the alien specimen at all cost, and Interface 2037 (also known as "Mother") was the ship's computer system's interface between itself and the crew.Developer Trivia on Steam Dead Space References *The PID on the floor below the corpse in the upstairs sick bay contains the name "Cpt. Mathius". This is a reference to Benjamin Mathius from the Dead Space video games, who was also (not coincidentally) killed by a needle to the eye.Developer Trivia on Steam Image Gallery Evil-Science Stacking-full.jpg|Crates stacked in the Incinerator room Evil-Science Stacking-Nitro2.jpg|Stacked cryogenic storage canisters Evil-Science Stacking-Signs.jpg|Wet-Floor Sign Stacking Area on the 2nd floor Evil-Science_Gas.jpg|The three chambers releasing toxic gas Evil-Science_Switch.jpg|The switch that triggers the gas Evil-Science_Sawblade.jpg|Operating chair with sawblade Evil Science aliens.png|Two specimens seen in tanks of an unknown green liquid. Evil-Science_Vent2.jpg|The ceiling vent containing the Face Hugger Keypads.png|The different kind of keypads found in the level. LSpreviewEvilScience.png|Level select preview images References Category:Levels